


an offer he couldn't refuse

by jayasgoggles



Series: drabble requests [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Parksborn, The Godfather - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, movie date, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayasgoggles/pseuds/jayasgoggles
Summary: “No.”“But-““No, Pete, we are not watching another documentary on yeast.“-Peter and Harry have a movie night and have very conflicting movie suggestions.





	an offer he couldn't refuse

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by Parksbornshipper on Tumblr.
> 
> They gave me the choice between angst and fluff and I took the unexpected turn and wrote this!

“No.”

 

“But-“

 

“No, Pete, we are not watching another documentary on  _ yeast _ .“

 

The boys continued to bicker in the living room as Harry played keep-away with the Parker’s TV remote. It was movie night and, as usual, they had quite the difference in opinion on what to watch.

 

“Well you have to admit it was fascinating! And this one’s about the yeast’s capability of survival in space! Don’t you want to learn about space yeast?”

 

“Yes.” Harry began, and Peter’s face lit up briefly “But not on a movie date with my boyfriend…” That bright expression quickly became a pout.

 

“Rude.”

 

“Hey, didn’t you say last time that if I could stay awake through that whole ordeal I could pick the movie next time?"

 

Peter looked down sheepishly. "I did..."

 

"Thought so." Harry smirked.

 

"Fine, what do you want to watch?" Peter said, exhaling dramatically.

 

"Hmmm..." Harry then realized he didn't quite think this through. Then it hit him. ”I heard they're taking The Godfather off of Netflix?"

 

"No! Not The Godfather! I hate organized crime movies, they’re so slow! Besides, I literally deal with organized crime as part of being Spider-Man!”

 

“You love action movies though?”

 

“That’s because action is the fun part of the job! Organized crime is boring and you know damn well I’ll fall asleep!”

 

“I get to watch my choice in movies  _ and _ a cute boy falls asleep on my shoulder? I count that as a win win!”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, his physicality displayed an agonizing surrender. “Fine! We’ll watch The Godfather! But I  _ will _ stay awake and then I’ll make you watch  _ two _ yeast documentaries next time!”

 

“Whatever you say.” Harry teased.

 

* * *

 

The two sat down on the loveseat in front of the small TV, adjusting their positions to what was most comfortable. Harry pulled up Netflix and searched the letters g, o, and so on until it came up.

 

Once the movie was selected and the opening theme began to play Peter could already feel the weight of his eyelids double. Still he was determined to win this fight.

 

He fought through the confrontation scene and the wedding but he was barely through the following scene when he felt himself losing the battle. Although the bloody horse head shocked him awake for a bit, his eyes began to feel like cartoon anvils, heavy and looming, eagerly waiting to fall. Harry’s shoulder was looking more and more comfortable as the move went on but he was determined to stay awake.

 

* * *

 

The last thing Peter remembered seeing was Don Corleone getting shot, promptly following that scene his head plopped down on Harry’s shoulder.

 

The boy was out cold.

 

Harry sighed with relief and turned off the movie. He also hated organized crime movies, but not as much as he loved his cute boyfriend falling asleep on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly and planted a kiss on Peter’s forehead before settling back into the couch and letting himself drift away into a soft peaceful sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the LAST fic request I will do for free!
> 
> If you are interested in my writing PLEASE COMMISSION ME!!!
> 
> Commission Info:
> 
> http://jayasgoggles.tumblr.com/post/181927916499/so-apparently-i-have-010-in-my-bank-account


End file.
